Takeru Mikami
Takeru Mikami (三上 健) is a character in the Ten Count manga. Takeru works in the same company as Tadaomi Shirotani in the business department, and is sometimes shown to be friendly with him. Appearance Takeru is typically shown wearing a suit and tie and has short blonde hair. Personality He is cheerful and easy-going and offers to help Tadaomi when he requires it. Observational, he wonders how often he saw Tadaomi used to wash his hands, and noted when he receded from near physical contact. History Story Takeru finds Tadaomi open the door at work, it seems like a long time since he has seen him during tea break. Asking if the director is still in hospital, he is curious if there is any good news when Tadaomi receives a text.Chapter 4 At Tosawa Corporation, in the second sales department, Takeru announces he is going to visit customers before he notices Tadaomi. Hearing him ask to spend time with him, Takeru seems surprised.Chapter 5 By nighttime, he sits in a restaurant and is asked for help by Tadaomi to continue the ten tasks. He assures him he is okay with it but wonders if he can be entrusted with this job. Having worked as professionals before, he is happy to speak to him like this. Hearing that Tadaomi wanted to become someone like him, Takeru replies for him to stop talking already or he will feel shy. Getting up to head back, he says for them discuss this later before he is asked if Tadaomi can have the drink he left behind. By daytime, he asks if Tadaomi wants to leave the cafe they are in, remarking that he has been looking out of the window this entire time. He figured this place would make him feel uncomfortable. Stating that the coffee was good as he leaves, Takeru then sees Tadaomi find Riku. Watching him cycle away, Takeru asks if he was the Riku that Tadaomi mentioned before, then sees that he is crying.Chapter 6 Calling Tadaomi, he leaves a voice message to ask what is wrong nowadays, what with his calls going unanswered. Informing Kuramoto that he cannot reach Tadaomi, he is advised to ask people Tadaomi may know and thinks of Riku as a suggestion. Takeru just does not know to contact him. Having acquired the number, he calls Riku and introduces himself, reminding that they met outside the cafe. Heading to the point, he is calling to ask if Riku has been contacted by Tadaomi. The call reaches the 2.15 minute mark as Takeru explains the change in Tadaomi about a week ago, and two days ago he stopped coming to work, something that has never happened before. Feeling that Tadaomi opened his heart to Riku, he requests his help in speaking to him. Told that he would be more suitable, Takeru remembers at the cafe that although he did not hear what they spoke about, he was surprised they shook hands. Hearing Riku raise that Tadaomi could hold someone else's hand and drink from their cup, Takeru emphasizes that he did not exactly do it all with him, and ultimately was unsuccessful. The call reaches 6.45 minutes as Takeru says that day Tadaomi did not drink any of the coffee, but every time he spoke about Riku he looked rather happy. Takeru concludes that he always thought Tadaomi really trusted Riku, and he reiterates the request to contact Tadaomi.Chapter 7 Images Chapter 4 - Takeru's first appearance.png|Takeru's first appearance in the manga Chapter 7 - Color image of Takeru.png|Color image of him trying to contact Tadaomi Chapter 7 - Remembering the coffee shop.png|His recollection of the coffee shop Relationships Tadaomi Shirotani Entering the company at the same time, they are work colleagues and he helps Tadaomi when he asks him to. He offers to call for someone he suspects Tadaomi might need when he finds him outside his work place. He notices when he becomes more reserved and attempts to contact him when he stops coming to work. Takeru observes that Tadaomi put his guard down when he willingly shook Riku's hand. Riku Kurose He sees him outside a cafe and asks Tadaomi if he is the Riku he mentioned. Calling him, Takeru can see that Tadaomi opened his heart to Riku and requests his help in contacting Tadaomi. Kuramoto His boss who he works with to contact Tadaomi. Quotes Trivia References Navigation